


The Girl With The Purple Hair

by LudicFox



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Clue Crew, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, The Clue Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicFox/pseuds/LudicFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Renee left, Henry became increasingly aware of the mansion's need for a new housekeeper. His prayers are answered when a girl by the name of Alice Dawn takes up his job offer. But, he never expected that this one action would be the catalyst for a series of awkward events. Things get worse when an old flame gets involved. Could the two become more than just housemates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Housekeeper Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff. Takes place a few years after the events in Legend of The Crystal Skull.

Henry stared hard at his computer screen, scanning his advertisement for mistakes.. The words "Housekeeper Wanted" stretched across the top in bold letters, followed by Uncle Bruno's mansion's address, a personally written description of the house, and the pay rate. It wasn't anything fancy, but it got the point across. Rubbing his tired eyes, Henry considered any other information he might want to include.

Now that Renee was gone, the young homeowner had begun to realize just how difficult it was to have the time to keep an entire mansion in order while also keeping up with his busy work schedule. He was usually pretty organized, but it seemed like the Bolet mansion attracted dust and cobwebs at an unrealistic rate. Not to mention the fact that, at least once a week, something - from worn floorboards to wobbly table legs - needed fixed or replaced. So, after giving it some thought, and consulting his bank account, Henry decided it was time he got a new housekeeper. One who wouldn't practice voodoo nor attempt to bury his friends alive in his uncle's grave. Also, since he couldn't really afford a high pay rate, he chose to include Renee's old room in the deal.

He didn't mind having a housemate. After all, the mansion was rather big, and not many people came to visit aside from Dr. Buford and Ned. And, their visits were few and far between. Nancy visited once this past year, but it was only due to another case she had been working on. He recalled her saying something about a jewel heist which was somehow related to a famous blues performer who lived here. She was gone almost as quickly as she had shown up however, somehow managing to solve the whole case in just one day. But, that really shouldn't surprise him considering she solved his uncle's puzzles and unmasked just how crazy Renee really was in a single night.

Henry gave his advertisement one last look over before finally submitting it. Now all he had to do was wait. And hope whoever replied had a little more charisma and sanity than his last housekeeper.

* * *

It was several weeks before Henry got his first application. It came from an older man who was retired and looking for a way to earn a little extra cash. He seemed nice enough, but Henry was wary. Most adults didn't like him, and that was especially true with anyone over the age of 60. Maybe it was because of how he dressed, or his attitude - which even he admitted could come off as rather rude at times. Regardless, old people were always the first to pass him criticizing looks when he was out performing even the simplest of errands. He also wasn't sure about sharing a house with someone so much older than him. He wanted someone he could somewhat relate to - perhaps befriend. Not someone who would want to parent him.

Henry saved the email, deciding to wait and see who else would be willing to take his offer.

A few more applications came in after that. One was from an older woman who asked if her daughter could also live in the house. Another came in from someone currently living halfway across the globe. Henry could tell from their email that their english was rather poor. One applicant asked if pets were allowed. Henry - still trying to find a way to get rid of all of Uncle Bruno's exotic pets - was quick to decline that one.

A month had passed before Henry finally received a more promising applicant. It was at the perfect time as well, as, after sorting through about twenty-five applications, Henry was starting to lose hope in the whole ordeal. He decided to look at just one more, clicked on the email and read:

_Dear Mr. Bolet,_

_I am contacting you in regards to your want ad for a housekeeper. Through high school I had my own cleaning service, where I did housework for various homes. I have experience in more than just cleaning too, as my past summer jobs included restoring porches, fixing roofs, and similar work. I just graduated college and have been searching for some extra work to start paying off my tuition. If the job and room are still available, I would be more than happy to take it._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Dawn_

Henry reread the email a few times. There wasn't much to it. Simple and to the point, which he appreciated. Especially after just receiving a rather long email from an applicant explaining their 'desperate need' for a place to stay in great detail. At some point it involved them being kicked out of their ex's house, being arrested for something 'they swear was just a big misunderstanding', and then recently being released from prison. Henry deleted that email without responding.

On the contrary, this Alice was exactly the type of person he was looking for. More interested in the job than in the free room. Also, they seemed to be quite the handyman - or woman he supposed. He could certainly recall plenty of rotting floorboards and unstable bookshelves that needed replacing in the mansion.

After a bit more thought, Henry finally wrote up a response.

_Alice,_

_No need for formalities. I graduated recently as well, so we are likely around the same age. You sound like just the type of person I need. How soon can you start?_

_\- Henry_

He was surprised how quick her reply was.

_Henry,_

_Oh! I had assumed you were much older since you owned quite a nice mansion. I can start as soon you would like me to._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Dawn_

Henry typed his reply immediately.

_Great. Stop by the mansion tomorrow at 3:00pm. We can discuss your pay and living arrangements in full then._

This time her response took more time. After an hour or so of web-surfing and checking work emails he received Alice's reply.

_Sounds good! Thank you!_

And then Henry closed his laptop.


	2. A New Housemate

Henry paced around the parlor, anxious about meeting his new housemate. What if she took one look at the house and left? He had done a bit of cleaning before her arrival, but it was difficult to make the mansion appear any more welcoming. With its old furniture and dim lighting, it was no wonder why Ned and Nancy often joked about it being haunted. And, if the mansion didn't do it, what if his own appearance did?

He had tried his best to look a little more presentable today. Usually, people avoided him because of his goth style - which was both a good thing and a bad thing in his eyes. On one hand, it meant few strangers bothered him, on the other hand, it made it much more difficult to make friends. He enjoyed his solitude, but a guy still gets lonely, and all his college friends, which was a small number to begin with, all lived hours away. So, today he had chosen a much more 'normal' look in order to appear more welcoming. He avoided using any heavy makeup - though he felt naked without it - and minimized his number of accessories. He settled for a plain white button-up shirt, and a pair of black dress pants - his usual work clothes. The only accessory he wore was his father's wedding band around his thumb. He had his mother's too, but since it was too small to wear he kept it tucked away in the drawer of his bedside table. He was mindlessly rubbing his fingers across the ring's metallic surface when he heard a knock on the door.

He hurried into the hall, only stopping at the sight of the mirror by the front door. After briefly checking his appearance, and pushing a few stray hairs back into place, he opened the door to greet his guest.

"Hello!"

The vibrant purple hair was the first thing that caught Henry's attention. Following that was the heavily pierced ears, and then the dark makeup on the girl's smiling face. Winged eyeliner and long black lashes accentuated the girl's bright hazel eyes. Her lips were painted a maroon that matched her jeans, and a black leather jacket covered her T-shirt which had the words of a popular rock band written on it.

Well, at least she wouldn't have a problem with his fashion sense, Henry thought.

"Hi," Henry answered the girl's cheery greeting, "You're Alice?"

"The one and only," She answered brightly, "You're Henry Bolet, right?"

"Yeah. Come in. I'll give you a tour of the house."

Henry opened the door wide to let her enter. Alice walked through and allowed her gaze to wander around the entryway.

The girl let out a low whistle as she took in their surroundings.

"Wow. This is a nice place you have here," She commented.

"Not really," Henry responded, "It's certainly seen better days."

"Still, it's pretty nice for someone who just graduated from college," Alice returned in a humored tone.

"I guess," Henry shrugged, "Here, let's start upstairs since that's where your room is."

The two ventured up the creaky wooden steps.

"So you said you just recently graduated college, right?" Henry asked, trying to make some light conversation so that his nerves would be eased.

He was never good at talking to strangers. Especially strangers who were close to him in age...and of the opposite gender.

"Yeah, I went to Reddington University for computer science," She answered, "What about you? Where did you go?"

"I went to Emerson as a Business and Marketing major."

"Ah, classic choice," She replied. Henry sensed a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"This place belonged to my Uncle Bruno, actually," He went on, racking his brain for anything else that would keep the conversation going, "I inherited it only a few years ago."

"Boy, I wish I had a rich uncle willing to give me an entire house," Alice replied.

"Trust me it wasn't as great as it sounds in the beginning. My uncle was terrible with finances, and having to sort through all his past dues was an absolute nightmare. I think half the reason he gave it to me was because he knew I was good at handling money, and he was not."

Henry stopped in front of the first doorway, "This is my room. You don't have to worry about cleaning it or anything, I prefer to do that myself. I don't really like other people touching my stuff."

"Your room: off limits, got it," Alice confirmed with a nod.

"This next room belonged to the last housekeeper and is where you will stay. It's a bit...er...let me just show you."

The two walked into Renee's room. It felt empty compared to what it had been previously since Henry had sold a lot of the old crone's stuff. Like her creepy doll and her creepy rocking chair and her creepy box of voodoo books. However, there were some things he hadn't gotten rid of yet. Like the red symbols Renee had painted on her wall.

Alice immediately turned to examine the red shapes.

"Feel free to paint over that," Henry offered, grimacing at the depiction, "My old housekeeper was rather...eccentric. Liked practicing voodoo."

"Hmm...interesting," Alice replied simply.

Henry expected Alice to be critical, but she seemed oddly unbothered by it. Henry wasn't allowed in the room when Renee lived at the mansion. She always kept it locked, and she did not trust nor like him enough to allow him entry. But, he was fine with that. Renee's room always gave him an uneasy feeling. Like he was being watched.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he continued to stare at the fading symbols, and tried not to think about how it looked more like blood than paint.

"So, I get to use the bed and everything?" Alice asked, tearing away his attention.

"The bed, the closet, the vanity in the corner - it's all yours," Henry confirmed.

Alice grinned. "Awesome! I'm used to sharing a room, so this is much nicer than I anticipated."

"You don't think it's a little..." Henry looked around the room with a criticizing gaze, "Creepy?"

"Oh no, it's super creepy," Alice agreed lightly, "But - call me odd - I kind of like the spooky stuff."

Okay, so this girl was a little weird, Henry thought. But, better an eccentric than a complete stiff who would turn their nose up at the thought of staying in such a room, he concluded.

Henry showed the girl around the rest of the house, avoiding only the secret room Nancy had discovered in the past. He didn't really feel comfortable revealing all the secrets of the house to her. Especially that one, considering it leads right into his bedroom. Since it was a decent day, he even showed her the garden - which had lost a lot of its luster since Renee had left - and a small portion of the cemetery.

"That's everything," He announced as they re-entered the library.

"This place is so cool!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes alight with excitement, "I've always wanted to live in an eerie old mansion - oh, er sorry, was that a bit rude to say?"

Henry waved away her apology, "Nah, don't sweat it. My friends have been much harsher in their descriptions of this place."

"When can I move in? And, do you have a schedule for what you'd like me to clean and when?"

"Right," Henry reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old piece of paper, "It was the same schedule my uncle wrote up for the last housekeeper. I'll pay you every two weeks in cash if that's alright with you."

Alice took the schedule eagerly, "That's perfect for me."

"As for when to move in, that's entirely up to you. Tomorrow would be the soonest."

"Tomorrow it is then!" Alice agreed. She flashed another smile.

Henry's lips quirked up a bit in response, then faltered. He didn't understand how this girl could chatter and smile so easily with someone she just met. He was not nearly so charismatic. Nonetheless, he felt a sense of relief. Maybe it was their shared taste in fashion, or her overly friendly personality that eased him. Whatever it was, he looked forward to getting to know her better. He just hoped he didn't do anything to scare her away.


	3. The Library

Henry trailed his finger along the line of books, searching for something new to read. By now he had read nearly every book Bruno owned, which he found a bit of irony in considering, as a child, he hardly dared to enter the library. Because 1) reading was a boring pastime to him at that age, and 2) it was where Bruno spent most of _his_ time. And, Henry did his best to leave Bruno alone unless absolutely necessary. However, now that he was much older and had a better understanding of his uncle - thanks to a certain nosy detective - he had gained quite a love of books, and a desire to learn more about the eccentric man. He figured reading the same things Bruno read would help in that regard. And, the more Henry learned about the mansion in general, the more he learned that he and Uncle Bruno had a lot in common. Their taste in books was just one of those things. The books Uncle Bruno kept absolutely fascinated Henry. From the volumes of dentistry texts to the anonymously written ghost stories - Henry loved it all, and made it his personal project to read everything Bruno had.

Finally, Henry caught sight of something he had yet to read. But, just as he was about to reach for it, he noticed something green and scaly sitting a few rows above.

"Iggy," He hissed. 

Henry had been trying to catch the sneaky little amphibian for years now. Sometimes at night, he could hear the little monster tapping around in the vents, and it had gotten on his last nerve. Every so often he could spot the creature darting by out of the corner of his eye, but as much as he tried he could never catch him.  

Slowly, the young man stretched out his hands, reaching for the iguana. Perhaps today would be the day he finally caught him.

"Easy....easy..." He muttered once the creature turned its wide eyes to him.

But, Iggy seemed to catch on to Henry's intentions just in time. It sprang from the shelf and shot across the floor. Books went flying as Henry lurched forward, trying to catch the iguana before it fled. Unfortunately, he failed, and in his eagerness knocked a few more books over before the shelf holding them suddenly collapsed with a resounding-

**CRASH!**

Only after a minute or two later did the thud of hastened footsteps echo from the hallway. The library doors flew open.

"What the-?" Alice exclaimed, gawking at the mess in front of her, "What happened?!

"Iggy is what happened," Henry replied grimly.

"Iggy?" Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Uncle Bruno liked to keep a lot of exotic pets around," Henry explained, "One of them is an iguana named Iggy. I've been trying to catch the damn pet for years now, but he's too quick. You'd think the dumb thing would be dead by now, but I swear its gonna outlive me at this point. He was sitting on the bookshelf just now when I tried to grab him, and well...I guess I got a little too eager."

Henry sighed as he bent down to start cleaning the mess of books he caused. Alice picked her way over the wreckage to help.

"You don't have to worry, I'll get them," Henry stated.

"I don't mind helping," Alice answered, "I mean, it is what you're paying me for." A humorous smile played on her lips.

"I guess I can't argue with you there," Henry replied.

Alice reached for one labeled "The Eye of the Beholder" not realizing that he was doing the same. Her hand lightly brushed the top of Henry's for the briefest moment. She sharply pulled her hand back.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine" He assured, trying to appear unfazed.

However, he felt his cheeks grow a bit warm at the action. He quickly shook off the feeling as he paid more attention to which books he was grabbing.

It didn't take long for the two to form two neat piles. Alice looked up at the bookshelf.

"I can probably fix that tomorrow," She suggested.

Henry sighed in relief

"That'd be great if you would. I've never been much of a handyman- Hey you've got something on your face," He interrupted himself as he pointed out a smudge of charcoal on Alice's chin.

"Huh? Oh, I was cleaning the fireplace when I heard the commotion," She explained as she rubbed at the mark, but she only managed to make it more prominent.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

"A little more."

She rubbed at the mark again.

"How about now?"

"There's just this tiny bit-"

Alice used her whole hand, aggressively trying to scrub it off.

"Now?"

"Well- here lemme just-"

Henry reached down and placed his hand under her chin, using his thumb to rub off the last bit.

"There. Now you're good," He announced.

"Oh, t-thank you," She stammered, surprised by the action, then clearing her throat stated, "I'm gonna go finish cleaning the parlor."

Alice then retreated into the next room. Henry thought it funny that for a moment the lighting made it appear as if Alice's ears had turned a brighter shade of pink. But, of course, that couldn't be so. 

* * *

The next day the purple haired girl got right to work on fixing the shelf that had collapsed yesterday. Securing her toolbelt around her waist she examined the damage. Fortunately, it was the type which had adjustable supports. Two of the supports on one side had broken off. All she had to do was unscrew extra supports which weren't in use and move them to where they were needed.

Henry was in the library today too - it seemed as if he were always in the library working. She wasn't quite sure what his job was, but it had to have been one where he worked from home since he rarely ever left the house. This was also Alice's explanation for why he was ghostly pale. When he wasn't in the library, it was always a mystery where he could be. There were times when he seemed to just vanish entirely or teleport from one area to the next. For instance, one time she saw Henry in the parlor as she was sweeping the steps. But, when she got to the top floor she could've sworn she heard him walking around in his room.

Things like that made Henry seem all the more of a mystery to Alice. Although it had been a few weeks since she had started living at the mansion, she still wasn't quite sure what to make of the strange owner. Sometimes he seemed nice, like yesterday, but other times he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her. He rarely smiled, and never laughed. Sure there were moments where a shadow of a smile graced his lips, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He let out what sort of sounded like a snort of laughter once, but it was really more like a scoff, so she didn't really count that.

Alice glanced over at Henry nervously as she set a stepladder in front of the bookshelf. She hated to bother him, especially while he worked, but she was in need of another hand.

"Henry, could you help me a second?" She finally asked as she began to unscrew one of the supports.

The dark-haired man got up from his workspace and walked over to the young woman.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Sorry to keep you from working, but could you hold onto these screws? It'll only take a few minutes for me to fix this, but these screws are so tiny, I feel like I'll lose them."

"Sure."

Alice relaxed at his compliance.

She handed Henry the first two screws before removing the others and handing those to him as well. Once she had the first support in place she asked Henry for one of the screws. He held it up to her and she drilled it in. Then she asked for the other. Henry held it up for her, but this time she was so focused on not moving the support that she didn't look behind to grab it. She grasped at empty air for a bit. And then reached a bit too far as she turned to look. The stepladder wobbled as she continued to lean to one side until, all the sudden, she lost her footing and slipped right off.

Luckily for her, Henry was right there to catch her. Unluckily, his reaction was a bit delayed, and he lost his own footing trying to catch her. The two tumbled to the ground rather ungracefully.

Henry groaned as he found himself now lying on his back with Alice's full weight on top of him. Meanwhile, it took a few moments for Alice to realize that her face was pressed into Henry's chest. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, cheeks blushed.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry Henry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright," He said, wincing a bit. His gaze trailed downward and his eyes went wide. "Could you get off me?" He asked, a bit harsh in tone.

"Yes, sorry." She apologized again, quickly rising to her feet.

Henry got up as well and held the screw out to her.

"I believe this is yours," He commented, looking straight through her.

"Thanks," She responded, and then turned to set the step ladder back up.

Alice tried to ignore the awkward tension now hanging in the air. _Crap, I think he's mad at me now._ She thought, cursing herself for not keeping her balance.

What Alice didn't realize was that Henry wasn't mad at all. In fact, he was just as embarrassed as she was. However, the root of his embarrassment wasn't just due to the awkward position the two had found themselves in. Rather, it was the fact that today Alice had worn a rather loose V-neck, and when she was bent over him he could see right down her shirt. Not that he was trying to look or anything. But, it wasn't like he was trying _not_ to look either.

Henry quietly returned to his workspace, his face slowly getting redder and redder, as he tried to erase the image of her lacy white bra from his mind.


	4. Memories

"Hey, Henry check out what I found!"

Henry heard Alice's voice echo from the room nextdoor. He got up from his own bed where he had been reading, and walked over to hear about the young woman's newest discovery.

It had now been a few months since Alice had started living with him, and she always seemed to be finding new things in the house. It made sense, Henry supposed, since she was quite thorough when cleaning. Often times it would be items he had lost a long time ago or things Uncle Bruno had hidden around the house. But, once in awhile it was something of bigger interest. One time she found a secret compartment inside the parlor. There wasn't anything too exciting inside, just a few trinkets which he later sold to Zeke's and a few broken glass eyes which belonged to Bruno. It looked like some of Renee's voodoo stuff was in there too. The discovery was nice, but had made Henry a bit anxious. He wondered if there were other things Alice had found yet and hadn't mentioned to him. He could only hope that Alice wasn't that kind of person.

Henry walked into what used to be Renee's room. Alice had certainly brought some life to it, and Henry didn't feel that uneasy edge every time he walked in like before. She had set up some fairy lights over her bed, and changed out the comforter. She had fixed up and repainted the vanity in the corner and set up posters of her favorite bands along the walls - though she still hadn't covered Renee's writing, choosing to decorate around it instead.

Henry looked around the room and became confused when he didn't see that familiar head of purple hair.

"Alice? You in here?"

"BOO!"

The girl leaped out from seemingly nowhere, causing Henry to let out a shout of surprise.

"Hahaha you should have seen your face!" She teased as she bent over with laughter.

"Where on earth did you come from?!" He exclaimed, trying to figure it out why he hadn't seen her before.

"That's what I wanted to show you!" She answered after finishing her laugh, "Look!"

She pushed her closet to the side. As she did so, Henry began to notice the door-sized gap in the wall, revealing a hidden room.

"Wha- how did you?"

"I lost something under the wardrobe and I couldn't reach it. So, I thought if I moved it over it would be easier. That's when I found this!"

The girl's eyes were alight with a childish excitement.

"Wait, you moved the wardrobe on your own?" Henry repeated, shocked. That thing weighed a ton! He could barely move it on his own.

"Yeah it was easy," She replied lightly, then added, "This mansion just gets cooler and cooler the longer I stay in it!" She commented, "I haven't touched anything yet, I wanted to wait for you. But, you're here now, so let's check it out!"

She didn't wait for Henry's consent before slipping back through the narrow entrance.

Henry looked back at the wardrobe, still stunned that she had managed to move the monstrous thing on her own, and then followed after Alice. He almost tripped upon stepping inside, as there was a slight drop into the room. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he was surprised to find that it was exactly as Alice had stated. A hidden room; and a rather cluttered one at that. Dusty boxes and trunks were piled at the opposite side. Alice was eager to look inside the boxes but faced some difficulty.

"Damn" She cursed upon realizing the one was locked shut.

She then began digging into the collection of junk for something openable. Henry was about to leave, beginning to lose interest, while Alice aggressively tried to pry open one of the boxes with her bare hands. Then, with a loud cracking noise, the box's lid flew off. The young woman glanced back to flash Henry a proud grin over her accomplishment. Henry looked back at her wide-eyed. Just how strong is this woman?! He thought in shock. He then stepped forward to examine the contents of the box with her.

The first thing Alice removed was a thick, leather bound book.

She read the cover aloud, "The Tale of Two Brothers."

"Probably another one of uncle Bruno's bizarre bedtime stories," Henry thought aloud, taking the item from her hands.

But, to his surprise, when he read the name at the bottom, Bruno Bolet's was not the only one present. Carved messily into the leather beside Bruno was the name "Claude Bolet". Henry froze, staring at the name incredulously.

"A relative of yours?" Alice asked.

It was a few moments before Henry could fumble out a response, "Um, y-yeah, actually. Claude is...my dad's name."

While Henry flipped through the book, Alice continued rifling through the other knickknacks that had been neatly arranged inside the box. The next thing she found was a photo of two brothers dressed in raingear, splashing through puddles.

"Is this your dad here?" She questioned, showing Henry the picture.

The young man tore his eyes from the book to see what Alice was referring to.

"Y-yeah, that looks like him," He agreed, taking the photo in his hands, "I wonder who this is with him."

"I have a pretty strong feeling it's Bruno," Alice stated confidently.

"How do you-?"

"It's written on the back," She interrupted with a smile, pointing at the side now exposed to her, "It says: Bruno and Claude, April 25th, 1963"

Henry flipped the picture over and discovered she was right.

"Seems like this stuff all belonged to your dad," Alice announced as she picked up more items, seeing that almost every single one had Claude's name written on it.

"Yeah, seems like it," Henry agreed softly as he picked up a dented pocket watch and brushed the dust off some old books.

"I bet he'll be pretty happy to know you found it all," She added, grinning at him.

But, Henry didn't smile back. Rather, the opposite occurred; a frown crossed the young man's face.

"Too bad he'll never see it."

His words were practically a whisper, but Alice still caught it.

"What do you-?" She began, but was cut off.

"I'm going back downstairs."

He tossed all the items back into the trunk. All except the dented watch, which he slipped into his own pocket.

"Please, don't touch anything else," He added, "I'd like to go through it all when I have more time. In fact, until then, please stay out of here."

"Oh, ok," Alice agreed, her heart sinking a bit.

She had hoped Henry would be a bit more excited about her discovery. But, now it seemed like he was rather irritated. She worried that she had said something to offend him.

"Thank you."

Henry then stood up and left, leaving Alice to try and wonder what she had done wrong.

* * *

The next day was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky, barely a single cloud to block its warm rays. Usually it was raining, had just rained, or was about to rain. So, both Henry and Alice were pleased to see some sunshine for once.

"Henry, let's go to the city together," Alice offered suddenly, poking her head into the library.

The dark-haired young man was surprised by her offer. He looked back at the report he was still typing up on his screen.

"I'm not sure, I have a lot of work to do..."

"Oh come on, it's a Saturday and you hardly ever go outside! The sun would be good for you," Alice insisted, "I always go shopping by myself. It gets boring after awhile."

Henry glanced outside the window, "Well...it is a rather nice day."

"Exactly!" Alice brightened, "Okay, I'll get my stuff together!"

After the two had changed and gathered their things they got into Alice's car and drove to the city. Alice was a little more dressed up than usual, clearly excited to get out of the house. She wore a pair of black jeans and a camo jacket. A black bow kept her hair out of her face and the chains hanging from her belt clinked in sync with her several silver bracelets and necklaces. Meanwhile, Henry had put on a black hoodie which was longer in the back, a white tee, and black jeans. Metal accents adorned his clothes and a necklace around his neck caught the sunlight. His mother's ring hung from the silver chain, and his father's was still on his thumb. The pocket watch he found yesterday was also nestled comfortably inside his jean pocket.

Henry was nervous as they approached the city and parked. He didn't go out in public if he could help it. People tended to stare at him, and he hated being stared at. But, somehow, having Alice beside him, dressed in even more eye catching attire, was a slight comfort to him. Plus, she did not seem the type to be bothered by weird looks.

The two had only walked for a short while when a woman who was snapping pictures of the architecture stopped the two, asking for their photo.

"I love your style, I just have to take a picture!" She insisted.

"Sure!" Alice agreed before Henry could decline. If there was one thing he disliked more than being stared at, it was having his picture taken.

"Okay, just stand like that. Try to look relaxed and cool," The girl directed lifting her camera.

Alice did as told, a slight smile playing on the edge of her lips. Henry wondered if she was used to this. He put his hands in his pockets and just stood as he usually would, unsure how to look 'relaxed and cool'. The girl's camera clicked a few times.

"Perfect! Thanks so much. You guys are a really cute couple by the way."

"O-oh! We're not-" Henry began but the girl had left before he could clarify.

He glanced at Alice and saw she was just as embarrassed as he was at the girl's compliment.

He loudly cleared his throat. "Let's check out this store up here. It's one of my favorites."

Alice nodded in agreement.

The two spent a lot of time in the city, checking out any store that interested them. Henry learned quickly that Alice was not the most frugal person. The instant she saw something she liked she 'had to have it'. By the time they reached their fourth store Alice already had a large bundle of bags. Henry had only bought a few minor things, most of which he needed. Like a new phone cover and a planner. Though he did buy a nice new watch and bracelet.

They were at a small record store when Henry received another comment about Alice.

"I don't want to overstep any bounds here, but your girlfriend is super cute, man," The guy at the register mentioned as Henry placed his record on the counter.

"We aren't dating," Henry responded quickly, fighting to keep his cheeks from heating up too much.

"Really?" The guy seemed surprised, "Man, if I knew a girl that looked like that I'd immediately snatch her up."

Henry followed his gaze to Alice. She was sifting through a box of old records from across the store. Her purple hair was easy to pick out among the other shoppers. She also seemed to have struck up a conversation with a high school girl looking through the box with her. Henry wasn't surprised by that. It seemed like every store so far Alice had found herself talking to someone, whether she had initiated the conversation or someone else had. There was just something about her that attracted people, with her expressive way of talking and bright smile. Some of the people she talked to she even ended up exchanging numbers with or following on social media. Even now Henry could see the admiration in the younger girl's eyes as Alice animatedly explained which albums were the best.

"Right so, that'll be $26.50."

Henry's attention snapped back to the counter. "O-oh right, of course."

His cheeks grew warm as the guy behind the counter held back a smirk, knowing exactly why he had been so distracted.

* * *

"Ooo I'm so hungry right now," Alice said, her stomach growling.

"There's an ice cream parlor right up here. Why don't we get some?" Henry offered, pointing ahead of them.

"Ahh, I don't have any cash left though," The young woman grimaced as she peeked inside her wallet. She poked at a few measly nickels.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay," Henry answered.

"Really?" Alice's expression brightened. She looked at Henry as if he had just offered to buy her a puppy.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for all your hard work." 

And then he did something that truly shocked Alice. He smiled. 

It wasn't that hint of a smile that sometimes dared to show, nor was it tight-lipped one he occasionally shared with strangers. It was a true, genuine smile. And, it was cute. Very cute. Cuter than what Alice would have expected of the typically serious and rather morose man.

At the parlor Alice bought a medium mint chocolate chip cone and Henry bought himself a cone of dark chocolate and strawberry. The two then walked through a small park nearby as they ate their frozen treat.

"I don't think I've ever had a dark chocolate and strawberry ice cream," Alice commented as she eyed his cone.

"Want to try some?" Henry asked jokingly. He was surprised when Alice actually took up his offer.

"Do I!"

Alice immediately leaned in and took a bite out of his ice cream before he could protest.

"Yum!" She exclaimed, grinning, "Here try mine!" She held her cone out to him.

"O-oh! Uh, okay." Henry blushed a little as he bent down to take a bite out of her ice cream. The cool minty flavor made his teeth cold. "Mmm, its pretty tasty."

"It's my favorite," Alice replied, still grinning.

Henry returned her smile. A wave of relief overcame Alice. She was glad he wasn't in a bad mood after yesterday. He appeared rather upset after finding that box of his father's, so seeing him in such a good mood was a relief. She felt immensely guilty afterward, and could not stop wondering what she had said wrong. It had to be something about his father. But, what? Was he on bad terms with him?

The two took a seat on one of the park benches, overlooking a small lake.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me today," Alice suddenly stated.

"I'm glad you forced me out of the house," Henry responded.

Alice laughed. Henry liked Alice's laugh. It was boisterous and hearty, and almost as infectious as her smile.

"Honestly, I almost didn't ask you to come," She continued, "I was sort of expecting you to be adamant about staying home. I mean, you're usually so invested in your work, and...well we live in the same house yet somehow don't really talk too much."

Henry thought about her words for a moment. Had he really come off as so unfriendly? Though, he quickly realized she was right. Usually it was Alice who initiated conversation with him, or showing him something she found, or bringing up a problem with the house she could fix. And, those conversations were often cut short by him so he could focus on his work. In fact, he spent the majority of his time alone in the library or in his room working, reading, or organizing things. But, that's just what he was used to. He never considered the fact that it could come off as rather standoffish for his new housemate.

"I'm sorry," He apologized feeling a bit guilty for his antisocial nature.

"Don't be!" Alice answered, "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sure my extroverted nature can get rather annoying at times."

"Not at all," Henry disagreed, "I quite like that about you."

Alice's cheeks flushed pink. She had not expected him to say that. She recovered quickly and tried to move the conversation forward, so to not get too flustered by the sudden compliment.

"You were so stiff when that girl took our picture earlier. I was trying not to laugh to be quite honest," She teased.

"Er, yeah I hate when people take photos of me. I just...I don't like being focused on."

"Really? Then why do you dress so..."

"Strange?" Henry filled in the word for her.

"Not exactly the word I planned on using," She replied, "I was going for...unorthodox."

Henry scoffed. "Sure you were," He then answered, "I don't know...it's just what I feel comfortable in, I suppose. When I was younger it was my way of 'rebelling' and whatever, but then it ended up sticking with me past high school and into college. I know it can attract attention, but it also tends to keep people away from me. Which I like. I mean, no one really wants to bother the creepy goth guy, right?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you're not wrong."

"I wish I were more confident in myself like you," He continued, "You're so outgoing. It really amazes me how you can just strike up a conversation with anyone. If I was like that I'm sure I'd have more than just two friends."

"Thanks, but come on, don't sell yourself short! I'm sure you have more than just two friends."

"Well...I know more than two people, but only two would I really consider my friends."

"Who?"

"Ned Nickerson, who I met in college, and his girlfriend Nancy Drew, who I met under...unusual circumstances."

"Unusual circumstances?" Alice repeated.

"It's a long story," Henry let out a breath of laughter.

"I've got time."

Henry looked at her. She looked back at him, trying to hide her newfound eagerness to know.

"Well...It all started when I got a call from Ned..."


	5. Invitation

Henry was enjoying his weekend when he suddenly got a call. He was surprised to see Ned's face pop up on his screen. After Uncle Bruno died, Ned would regularly check up on Henry to make sure he was doing alright. But, lately they hadn't talked much.

Henry swiped over the answer button on his screen.

"Hey, man, how are you doing?" Ned's cheerful voice came through the speaker.

"Same as usual, busy with work and all. I'm surprised you called though. I haven't heard from you for months," Henry replied.

"I know, I've been pretty busy myself since college started up again," Ned answered apologetically.

"You're graduating this year, right?"

"Yep! Boy, how time flies..."

"Is Nancy in college now too?"

Ned let out a long sigh. Henry cringed to himself, realizing he had likely just opened up a can of worms.

"No, she isn't. Originally she wanted to apply to Emerson and major in criminal justice, but...well you know her. She always has a mystery on her hands. Honestly, with how much recognition she's received by now, I doubt she even needs a degree. She's even upgraded her title to 'senior detective'."

"That's gotta be tough on you," Henry sympathized.

"Yeah a bit, but I'm used to it now. She has been more considerate lately though. We had a bit of a fight when she went off to Iceland on the day of our anniversary."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but it somehow made us closer than ever. I even told her that I...er, nevermind. Enough about my love life. What about you? You...aren't still with that one girl are you?" Ned sounded cautious in adding that last part.

"You mean Summer?" Henry verified. He sighed, now it was his can of worms to open up, "We broke up."

"Oh! That's great! Or well, I mean...that is a good thing right?"

"Yeah, it is a good thing," Henry confirmed, "Nancy was actually the one who encouraged me to break up with her. She and I talked a little about it when she was staying here during her one case. Anyway, it took a while for me to work up the guts to do it, and the breakup did _not_ go smoothly. It took a while for me to get over it. But, truthfully, I feel better now that we aren't together...more like myself. And, my bank account is much happier as well."

"That's good to hear, man. I know you'll meet someone who is a hundred times a better girlfriend than Summer ever was."

Henry snorted. "Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Oh c'mon Henry, surely there's some girl in your life?"

"Nah, there's nobody. Most girls think I'm too weird."

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong places. You know, Nancy had this one mystery at a girls' boarding school not too long ago. She told me about meeting this one goth chick named...what was it...Mel Corbalis? Maybe Nancy could set you two up."

"Uh, I don't know Ned, I'm not much for blind dates."

"Hey, that's what the internet is for! Look her up on social media! Who goes on genuine blind dates now anyways?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it."

"Hey man, Halloween is coming up, right?" Ned suddenly brought up after a short pause.

"Yeah it's next week," Henry confirmed.

Usually he wasn't too big on holidays, especially Halloween, which somehow surprises most of his friends. But, it was hard to ignore all the Halloween decorations he had seen throughout the neighborhood. Plus, he couldn't help but notice that Alice had begun wearing a lot of Halloween themed clothes lately.

"You should host a Halloween party!" Ned exclaimed, "I know tons of people who would come. Plus your house is the perfect place for that type of stuff."

"Ned, you know I'm not much of a partier nor a very good host for one."

"Oh, c'mon! It's the perfect way to meet somebody new! And, it'll be good to step out of your comfort zone every now and then."

Henry bit his lip and thought hard for an excuse. He didn't want to outright refuse Ned's offer, but he certainly wasn't keen on the idea. Dozens of obnoxious college students crammed into his house? He had nightmares about that sort of thing.

"Well, I have this new housekeeper," Henry began, spitting out the first excuse that came to mind, "And I don't want to just have a party without asking her first."

"Well then ask her! Maybe she'll help set up for it!"

"Ned I really don't think-"

"Ned who are you talking to?" Henry heard another voice ask from Ned's side. It sounded like Nancy.

"I'm talking to Henry Bolet!" Ned answered.

"Really? How is he?"

"He's great! He's thinking of having a Halloween party this weekend!"

"Wait, hold on Ned-" Henry tried but the second voice interrupted.

"That's great news! Bess, George, and I have been trying to plan something for Halloween for awhile."

"Great! Did you hear that Henry?"

"Yeah I heard," Henry answered growing a bit frustrated, "But Ned I really don't think-"

"Awesome! Hey don't worry about food or drinks either, we can provide those. Nancy and I will build up a guest list for you too! Of course, if you have any people in mind you can invite them yourself. Anyway, I gotta go. Nancy and I are going to see a movie tonight. See ya soon!"

"Wait! Ned-!"

The call disconnected before Henry could protest any further. Henry sighed. How on earth did he get himself into this?!

The sound of the door opening alerted him that Alice had returned.

"Henry, are you here?" She called out from the entrance.

"In the library!" He answered.

The girl entered the room with her arms full of groceries.

"We needed milk and some other stuff so I went to the store. Whoa, what's up with you? You look like you just saw a ghost! Wait...did you see a ghost?"

Henry massaged his temples, "Alice, how do you feel about hosting a Halloween party here?"

Alice's expression immediately lit up, "We're hosting a Halloween party?!"

"Well-"

"That's awesome news!" Alice celebrated, "I was actually kind of hoping we might. But then I thought, maybe not because I figured you weren't big on parties. Oh my gosh I'll buy decorations right now! This is so exciting!"

Before Henry could say anything else Alice had dumped the groceries on the ground and raced out the door.

Henry hung his head in defeat. Well, there was no point stopping it now.


	6. Party Time

The days leading up to the party were a blur. Alice cleaned excessively throughout the week and had bought tons of decorations. She had even brought in a smoke machine, claiming to have found it in her parent's attic. Henry busied himself with making sure the locks on his bedroom door worked, and putting away things he didn't want anyone touching or tampering with. One of which was the picture of his parents that hung in the parlor. Hiding it was also a way to keep people from finding the secret passageway into his room.

The day before the party Nancy, Bess, George, and Ned arrived toting plenty of snacks, drinks, minor decorations and party games.

"Wow, Henry, you really went all out for this party, didn't you? I'm shocked!" Ned commented, looking at the many paper bats and cats strewn along the ceilings as well as the plastic jack o'lanterns that decorated the floor.

"It wasn't me," Henry answered.

"It was me!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully bounding into the hallway, her arms were full of purple and orange streamers.

"I'm Alice," She introduced herself, "Current resident housekeeper slash handy-woman. Nice to meet you all."

The group seemed a bit surprised by the girl's get up. A tall black witch's hat sat on her head and a matching cape was draped around her shoulders. Her purple skirt was decorated with black cats, and her pantyhose were designed to look like spiderwebs. The only one unfazed was Nancy. She had seen people in far more unusual clothing.

"Hi, I'm Nancy Drew," The detective introduced, "This is my boyfriend Ned, and my friends Bess and George."

"I love your skirt," Bess complimented.

"Thanks, I like your necklace," Alice returned.

Bess grinned, touching the bat-shaped jewelry, "Thanks! I got it at that store by Rampart and Dumaine."

"Madame Belfreys? I love that place!"

"Me too!"

The two began chattering away at their shared love for fashion. Alice lead her into the library to help blow up balloons.

"Well, I'm gonna set up snacks," George announced.

"I'll help," Nancy offered. The two headed for the kitchen.

Henry looked at Ned, who was giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"You didn't mention that your housekeeper was the same age as you," Ned stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It never came up," Henry answered simply.

"You also avoided mentioning that she was quite cute."

A pink tinge colored Henry's face, "Ned, please tell me you aren't suggesting-"

"Of course I am!" Ned interrupted, "Henry, that girl Alice is a perfect match for you! I can already tell! Right down to the heavy eyeliner and sense of fashion."

"I don't know...Alice is so outgoing and I'm so...not."

"But you don't deny that you are slightly attracted to her?"

Henry hesitated. It would be a lie for him to say he didn't find Alice attractive. He had always thought that she was rather pretty, and her fun and carefree personality had certainly grown on him. She was full of surprises, but he kind of liked that. Plus, she was one of the few girls, let alone people, he felt comfortable around.

But...there was no way she'd date an introverted guy like him.

"I don't think a girl like Alice would ever even consider someone like me," Henry stated negatively, "Besides, if I asked her out and she said no? It would be a nightmare having to continue living in the same house after that."

"You think too lowly of yourself Henry. You're a much better person than you give yourself credit for," Ned insisted, "But, I won't pressure you on the matter. Hey, maybe you'll meet someone more your speed at the party instead!"

"Yeah," Henry nodded grimacing a bit, "Maybe."

* * *

"Don't you think a vampire is kind of...generic?" Henry asked Ned as he fussed with his black cape.

"I think it suits you," Bess commented as she touched up her makeup in the hallway mirror.

"Bess!" George protested.

"What? It's a compliment!"

"Telling someone that a blood-sucking, lifeless monster 'suits them' is not a compliment," George scolded, "Also, what on earth are you supposed to be? Frankenstein's niece?"

Bess frowned at her cousin, "I'm a zombie from the forties!" She explained modeling her outfit which consisted of a torn up pink poodle skirt and blouse. Her face was covered in tons of green and grey makeup.

George raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. At least it's more creative than being a soccer player for the fourth year in a row."

"Hey, why waste money on something new when you can just wear something you already own?" George answered.

Bess rolled her eyes.

"C'mon you two, don't fight so much. The guests will be arriving soon," Nancy stated walking into the room. She had on a tweed hat and cape with her old magnifying glass in hand. Ned came out behind her, dressed in a similar fashion.

"Oooh! You two look so cute!" Bess exclaimed.

"Figures you two would dress up as Sherlock and Watson," George added.

"Who's who?" Bess asked.

"Nancy's Sherlock and I'm Watson of course," Ned answered. He seemed rather pleased with the idea.

"It was Ned's idea," Nancy announced, also seeming very chipper about their choice.

"Wow everyone looks awesome!" Alice's announced as she stepped into the room after them, her tall black boots clacking against the hardwood floor. Her black zip up hoodie had cat ears sewn onto the hood and a black whip was wrapped around her waist.

"Ooo nice Catwoman costume," Bess complimented.

"Thanks! I put it together myself. Sew the ears on and everything."

"It suits you," Henry added with a smile.

Alice smiled back, "Thanks."

"Why is it a compliment when he says it?" Bess complained, but George shushed her.

There was a knock at the door.

"Our first guests! Yes!" Alice rushed to answer it.

* * *

It didn't take long before the Bolet mansion was filled with people. Henry wondered if Nancy and Ned had invited all of River Heights with how many guests had come. He recognized most of the students from Emerson, but other than that there were tons of people he didn't know. Music pulsed from Bess's sound system. Alice had made the playlist, and it had a good mixture of pop, rock, and old hits, as well as a few goofy Halloween songs mixed in.

At some point Henry found himself standing alone in a corner of the hallway, avoiding the claustrophobic parlor and library. Originally he had been in the garden, but even that had become crammed with people. There were a few groups walking through the cemetery as well, performing tests of courage or just to get away from the crowd.

"Hey, Henry! What do you think of the party?" Ned asked as he exited the library.

"Crowded," Henry replied.

"Have you talked to any girls yet?"

Henry didn't respond.

"C'mon man! You gotta put yourself out there! Here, take this."

Ned handed Henry his cup. Henry sniffed the substance.

"What is that? Beer?" Henry grimaced.

"Don't be picky, just drink!" Ned insisted, pushing it into Henry's hands.

Henry shrugged. He wasn't much of a drinker. But, he wasn't gonna refuse some free alcohol.

"Wait a second, aren't there underage college students here?" Henry suddenly asked.

"Don't worry," Ned assured, "I got my man Burt on patrol. Any underage kid he sees drinking, he smacks it right out of their hands!"

He made a swatting motion as an example.

Henry doubted how effective that method was, but whatever. As long as no one did anything stupid.

It was a few cups before Henry finally started to feel the buzz. He had lost track of how many cups he had downed after the first few hours. But, he was feeling a sudden boost of confidence.

"See that girl over there? That's Samantha. Go talk to her."

Henry looked at where Ned was pointing. The girl had straight brunnette hair pinned back with a yellow bow and wore a black and yellow batgirl costume. Henry thought that she was very cute.

"Okay," Henry agreed. He took a deep breath, handed Ned his empty cup, and then walked up to Samantha.

"Hey," Henry started.

The girl looked up at him, "Oh, hi…?"

"Henry."

"Samantha," She replied.

"You're...batgirl right?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, and you're…a vampire?"

"Yep."

Boy was this conversation riveting, Henry thought sarcastically. He tried to think of a more interesting topic.

"So, you like….movies?"

Before Samantha could answer Henry's oh-so-brilliant question, someone called Henry's name.

"Henry? Is that you?"

Henry froze.

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same voice who insisted on gift after gift over the phone. The same voice that would ask him to tell her how much he loved her each night. The same voice who he used to love to hear each day, but now cut him to his very core.

He turned to see a familiar woman looking back at him. Her lips and nails were painted red, and her curled blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were narrow and her lightly tanned face had just the perfect amount of makeup. Henry tried not to gawk as he saw what she was wearing. The top of her tight white nurses outfit was unbuttoned, enough that when she moved he could barely see her red bra peek out from underneath. She wore tall red heels and striped red pantyhose. She walked - or more sauntered - over to Henry a seductive smile on her face.

"Henry Bolet. It's been a while hasn't it?" She stated. She had a sweet voice - sickeningly so to Henry - and it had the slightest southern drawl in it.

Henry stumbled for a reply, "O-oh. Uh...h-hi Summer."

"I hear you officially own this mansion now?"

"Yeah," Henry looked to the side, finding Summer's cleavage to be quite distracting. Summer seemed to prefer it that way, as she continued to move closer and closer to him. As she did, it only made Henry back up more and more.

"We should really catch up," Summer suggested, "Why don't you get me something to drink?"

"O-okay," Henry agreed without a second thought. He needed to get out of here.

Without another word he rushed into the parlor where the drinks were. It wasn't until he got to the coolers that he realized how much he was sweating.

 _What on earth was Summer doing here?!_ Henry thought. Last he heard she said she was moving to Alabama, so why the heck was she in New Orleans of all places? Had someone invited her to the party? Surely it couldn't have been Ned or Nancy. But, how else would she have known?

"Henry? You okay? Did you drink too much?" Alice's voice cut into the trail of questions running through Henry's mind.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I'm fine. Do you know where Ned is?" Alice could hear a slight desperation in Henry's voice.

"No..I haven't," She answered slowly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I'm okay. Just...I gotta talk to Ned."

"Why?" Alice was beginning to get worried. She had never seen Henry act so oddly.

"Summer's here," was all he said.

"Uh...what? It's the end of October, Henry."

"No no, my ex-girlfriend - Summer - is here," He clarified.

"You're...ex girlfriend?"

"She's selfish and possessive, and I thought I got rid of her-," Henry rambled, speaking very quickly, "I think she's trying to get back with me, and just being near her- oh God I know I'm gonna do something stupid if I'm around her for too long. I also, may have had too much to drink."

"She can't be that bad."

"You have no idea," Henry buried his head in his hand, feeling a bit dizzy. _Why now of all times?_   "I need to find Ned."

"Well...maybe I can help you somehow," Alice offered.

"How?" Henry looked at her, a bit of hope in his eyes.

Alice bit her lip and thought hard. One idea came to mind, but she was hesitant to share.

"Please if you have any idea - any way to help, I am more than willing," Henry begged. He was too drunk to care about how desperate he appeared at the moment. He just did not want Summer convince him to do something he would regret.

"Well...maybe if..." Alice's face grew a little red at the thought, "Maybe if I pretended I was your girlfriend she would back off a bit."

"You...would do that?"

"Only if you want me to," Alice quickly clarified.

"That...that could work," Henry thought a moment, "Yeah. Okay, deal. You pretend you're my girlfriend for the night. Do whatever you think is necessary to keep Summer off of me."

"Deal," Alice nodded in agreement.

Right on cue Summer's voice echoed from nearby, "Henry~!"

Henry spun around to see her puffing her red lips in a pout.

"What is taking you so long?" She asked, "I thought you left me behind."

"I-I was only gone for a few minutes," Henry answered looking to the side.

"It felt like forever," Summer complained. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on his arm playfully. Henry squirmed at the action.

"Uhh, Summer look I gotta-"

"Henry, I really have missed you lately" Summer cut over him.

She began to move a little closer. Her hands slid up his body until they were wrapped around his neck. Henry's face felt very hot. He grabbed her hands and tried to remove them, but she then just slipped them behind his back. She pulled his hips against hers. His face became even redder.

"We should dance," Summer suggested, her face so close to his that their noses nearly touched.

"I'm sorry, just who do you think you are?" Alice sharply cut in, not wanting to see this event unfold any further.

Summer looked at Alice in surprise, as if she had just realized she was there. She replied lightly, "Summer Dulane. And you are...?"

"Alice Dawn. I'm Henry's girlfriend," Alice replied coldly.

Summer's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment. But, she quickly recovered, her expression turning apologetic.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't realize Henry had a new... _girl_."

Summer emphasized the word 'girl' like it was intended to be an insult.

"If you were really sorry you would let go of my boyfriend," Alice returned, not buying Summer's innocent facade.

"Oh! My bad, sometimes I just can't help myself," Summer removed her hands from Henry's waist. Alice immediately saw Henry relax a bit, "You know, it is rather odd. I was just talking to that fella...Ned Nickerson? about you. And he never mentioned anything about you having a new girlfriend, Henry."

Henry began to sweat. Had Summer already see through their charade? Also, why was she talking to Ned?! Was she after him too!?

"Well, we did just start dating," Alice expertly lied, "We haven't really told everyone yet."

"Y-yeah," Henry agreed, "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Hm. I see," Summer replied her eyes narrowing, "Well, I suppose I'll leave you two love birds alone then," She smiled in a way that looked innocent to the average viewer, but appeared more like a smirk to Alice, "Tah tah."

As she walked away she lightly grazed her hand along Henry's shoulder. Henry shivered at her touch.

"Wow, she's good," Alice said once Summer had left, "Really good."

"I don't think she fully bought it," Henry stated looking nervous.

"Well then we'll make her buy it," Alice replied confidently.

"How?"

"Well, first of all..."


	7. Don't Let Up The Charade

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Alice asked.

"Anything you have to do to get that witch out of my hair is okay with me," Henry answered. Though in truth he was fueled with nothing but anxiety and alcohol at the moment. And, the alcohol was starting to wear off.

The two were sitting on the couch in the parlor together as other guests danced around the room. Alice had chosen the location due to how offset it was from the crowd. Meaning the ones standing up and partying wouldn't pay them much mind. But, if someone came looking for them - like a certain southern-sounding blonde - they would be able to spot the two. Alice scooted close to Henry until their legs touched. She then lightly placed her hand on his knee. Henry stiffened.

"Henry, you need to relax," She urged him with a frown, "I've hardly done anything yet.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized, "I'm just...not really used to this kind of stuff."

"What about when you dated Summer?"

"W-well yeah, we made out a bit, but that's all really. And she only got-er- touchy when she wanted something."

"Well, you need to get used to it now, because if Summer walks in and sees us sitting on the opposite ends of the couch, she's gonna see right through our act. We gotta make her think we really are a gross, lovey-dovey couple."

"W-why can't we just play the reserved, friendly couple?" Henry suggested flusteredly.

"No," Alice sharply refused, "Because even if Summer does buy it, she'll still think she has a chance to separate us. Trust me, I've met tons of girls like her. Some of them I'm actually pretty close to, and they know how to get the guy they want."

"You're friends with people like her?" Henry looked mortified.

"Like her, not the same as," Alice clarified. Henry tried to think of how that was any different.

"Okay, now relax and actually look at me," Alice directed.

Henry took a deep breath and then did as instructed.

"Wow, your eyes are really vibrant," He commented thoughtlessly.

Alice smiled, "Perfect! Keep saying things like that, but more...hmm...more sexy."

Henry blushed. The last thing he knew how to be was sexy. But, he tried nonetheless. He cleared his throat.

"Wow. You're eyes are so...vibrant," He repeated more slowly, his voice lower and smoother than before. Alice was a bit taken aback. He really did sound sexier that way.

Alice leaned in until their faces were only an inch apart. She laughed, but not loud and boisterously like Henry was used to. This time it was softer, muffled behind her closed lips. It reminded him of how Summer would laugh. Henry tried not to appear too nervous, but he could already tell how much his hands were sweating.

Henry searched for something else to comment on, but he was transfixed on Alice's eyes. Were they always that color? They were such a bright hazel, they almost looked golden. She wasn't wearing her Catwoman mask either, so now he could really look at them. Her eyelashes were so long too. They nearly brushed her cheeks when she blinked. His eyes went down to her lips which were curved into a slight smile.

"You...you have good lips."

Alice snorted, then suddenly burst into full out laughter.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" She asked, still snickering.

Henry's face reddened, "I told you I'm not good at this stuff!"

"Okay, okay. Here I'll lead this time."

Alice took a breath and regained her composure. She placed her hand back on Henry's knee. Henry tried not to stiffen as much this time. Then, Alice slid her hand up to the top of Henry's thigh, causing his breath to hitch slightly.

"You're blushing," She commented, her sweet smile melting into a smirk.

"I-It's just really hot in here," He answered nervously.

Alice blew against Henry's neck and he shivered. Was it possible to be both hot and cold at the same time?

She then lifted her mouth to his ear and whispered softly. Henry was glad he was sitting, because his knees went weak as she spoke in a lithe voice.

"Summer's here."

Henry's attention shot over to the other side of the room. Summer _was_ here, and she was looking right at him. She also looked very angry.

"Don't break character," Alice hissed in his ear.

What character? Oh right, he was supposed to be Alice's boyfriend. How was he supposed to do that again? Alice noticed Henry starting to panic, and began directing his motions.

"Put your left hand on my thigh," She whispered. Henry did as told, he hoped she couldn't tell how sweaty his hands were.

"Good. Now put your other arm around me."

Henry had to shift around a bit to get the proper positioning. Finally he hand his right arm resting around her shoulders.

"Keep looking at me," She said pulling away from his ear and placing one hand on his cheek so he didn't look away.

"O-okay," He nodded in agreement. He stared straight at her; straight into her golden eyes.

Then Alice leaned in again till her mouth met his collar bone. And then - ever so lightly - she began to brush her lips up along his neck. Henry shivered under her touch. Any thought of Summer suddenly vanished from his mind. He felt her one hand slide up his chest, and then slip under the open, top part of his shirt. Her fingers felt hot against his skin. If he wasn't overwhelmed before he certainly was now. He tried to focus on leveling his breathing as Alice rubbed her thumb along his collarbone.

As Henry was distracted, Alice peeked over at Summer and saw her eyes narrowed into slits. Alice felt a little bit smug and took her actions just one step further. She kissed Henry's neck and could hear the skip in his breathing. She tried not to think about what she was doing. Instead she focused on the anger increasing on Summer's face. Then, she parted her lips, and pressed her tongue against his neck. A gasp escaped Henry's lips. Alice blushed at the sound, but didn't stop. She continued to place hot, wet kisses along his neck, while Henry bit his lip in an attempt to suppress any more suggestive sounds from escaping him. Finally, she saw Summer - with gritted teeth and clenched fists - turn sharply on her heel and leave.

As soon as she was gone, Alice removed both her hands and backed away from Henry.

"She's gone now," Alice stated, nodding towards where Summer had been.

"Ri-right," Henry breathed.

She looked back at him, and her face reddened upon seeing the state he was in. His face was an incredible shade of red and he covered his mouth as he tried to mask his heavy breathing. He was glad he was wearing a longer shirt too, as it covered his aroused lower half, which fortunately Alice couldn't see.

"I'm gonna go get some water, real quick," Alice announced.

"Y-yeah, good idea."

Alice then stood up and left the room.

Henry took a deep breath and exhaled. He pressed his hands to his face and felt it burn against his hands. He could still sense the shadow of Alice's touch on his chest and the wetness of her tongue on his neck. He used the collar of his cape to wipe away the saliva, and embarrassedly hoped no one other than Summer had just saw what happened. He kept reminding himself this had all been just for show, but he couldn't calm his racing heartbeat.

* * *

Alice had hardly gotten to the library when her face exploded with heat.

 _Oh, God what am I doing?_ She thought. Maybe she had gone a bit too far back there. Maybe this was a terrible idea.

But, she promised Henry she'd help. And, in all truth, feeling him tremble under her fingertips and gasp at her kisses wasn't exactly something she disliked. Though, she kept that fact hidden in the corner of her mind. All she knew was that she didn't want Summer anywhere near him, especially if she was as terrible as Henry seemed to think.

Alice walked into the library and searched one of the coolers for a water. When she straightened back up she nearly bumped into the guy behind her.

"Oops! I'm sorry," She apologized.

The guy was wearing a black leather jacket with his hair slicked back. A pair of shades hung from the collar of his white T-shirt.

"It's okay," He answered, "Love the costume. I don't think Catwoman had purple hair, though."

Alice chuckled, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt from earlier, "Yeah I guess she didn't. I went for a personal take on the character instead."

"Creative. Nice," He flashed a smile.

"Thank you."

"I'm Derek by the way."

"Alice."

"Hey, like Alice in Wonderland!"

Alice smiled a little, "I like to think so."

"Hey, why don't I get you a drink?" He offered still grinning.

Alice held up her water bottle politely, "No need, I've already got one."

"No, no I insist! I'll grab you a beer."

Alice's smile tightened, "No. Really, I'm fine," She repeated.

"Aw, c'mon have a little fun."

Alice tightened her grip on the bottle of water. She could already see where this was headed.

"I really don't want any-"

But, he didn't listen. Derek grabbed a can of beer from one of the ice bins and popped it open for her. He almost had to shove it into her hands.

"Drink up! This stuff is better than that bud light crap."

Alice looked at the can. She didn't like beer. She didn't really like alcohol in general, actually. She would have some wine every now and then, but that was it.

She lifted the metallic lid to her lips. The smell alone was enough to make her sick. She pretended to take a sip and then feigned a smile for Derek.

"Good right?" He asked.

"Delicious," Alice lied, "Well, I need to go."

"Already? Why not stay with me for a bit," Derek offered. He moved in a little closer. Alice stepped back in response.

"No, actually my boyfriend is waiting for me," Alice insisted. She hated to draw the boyfriend card, but she was getting a really bad feeling about this guy.

"O-oh, who is he?" Derek asked.

"His name is Henry. Henry Bolet," Alice replied confidently.

Derek raised an eyebrow his bright tone suddenly became a bit criticizing, "Henry Bolet? You're dating him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Alice's expression dropped to a frown.

"The guys a freak," Derek continued, lowering his voice as if Henry himself would hear, "You could do way better."

"Oh and I assume you are that 'better' option?" Alice answered sharply. Before Derek could reply Alice continued, "I'm sorry, Derek, but I just realized that I'm not desperate enough to get with you, nor are you lucky enough for me to give it a second thought. And no amount of alcohol is going to change that. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Alice pushed the full can of beer into Derek's hands. His mouth hung open in shock.

She then spun around and went back into the parlor and searched for Henry. Only she couldn't find him. She searched the crammed room, pushing through sweaty, gyrating bodies, looking for the familiar head of messy black hair. It took some time before she concluded that he had left.

Alice briskly walked through the hallway, still searching. She went through the library again, brushing right past Derek without a word, and out into the backyard. The cool night air was refreshing against her face. The sound of chatter filled the garden. Alice scanned the area. The first thing she spotted was a few drunk guys trying to cram themselves into the empty fountain. It seemed like their aim was to find out how many they could fit inside it, while a very nervous Ned Nickerson tried to get them out.

"C'mon guys, that thing is ancient. It could break at any moment!" Ned insisted, looking rather flustered.

"We're fine!" One of the guys drunkenly assured.

"Yeah Nickerson, leave us alone!" Another one yelled through slurred speech.

"Go back to your girlfriend, Francy!" A third shouted.

"Her name is Nancy!" Ned replied sharply, his face red.

"Whaaateverrrr," The guy said between burps.

Alice rushed up to Ned and tapped him on the shoulder. Ned whirled around, and seemed relieved that it wasn't another college dude trying to join the group.

"Have you seen Henry?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he went into the cemetery," Ned replied, "Odd though. It looked like he was with..." Ned made a face, "No, nevermind. That couldn't be right."

Alice ignored Ned's odd addition and looked towards the open black gates. Groups were wandering inside and outside of it, though it seemed like most were a bit wary about traveling it so late at night.

"Thanks!" Alice said to Ned and then rushed towards that direction.


	8. Ex's and Oh No's

Summer stomped her way into the library. Ugh, how dare he?! She thought. How dare he just move on like that? Like she never meant a thing to him? Like she hadn't devoted herself to him like any other good girlfriend would? He said he needed a break! And, now he's getting cozy with some gross punk chick? Disgusting.

But, what frustrated Summer most was the smug look on that purple-haired girl's face. Slobbering all over him and pawing his body like a dog. It was enough to make her wanna throw up. Acting like she owned Henry now that girl did - as if! She was with Henry first. Didn't she deserve to have him back if she wanted it? She was better looking than that girl too, had better curves, better hair, better style. Summer would bet that she was a better kisser too.

Then an idea popped in Summer's mind.

A better kisser...

It wouldn't surprise her if Henry still hadn't truly kissed his so-called new 'girlfriend', on the lips that is. After all, he was always so hesitant to kiss even Summer, especially after she finally told him what a horrible kisser he was. Henry was always so insecure. That's what Summer liked, though. It just made it easier to get him to buy her what she wanted. It made him love her all the more.

Summer tapped her heel on the ground thoughtfully. Suddenly, she saw a flash of purple hair rush past her. It was that girl. Summer watched Alice search through the coolers, a plot forming in her head.

She scanned the room and her eyes landed on a guy with a big leather jacket on, leaning against the wall and nursing a beer. She smiled to herself. The perfect bait.

Summer strode over to him, stretching her lips into a seductive smile.

"Hey handsome," She greeted.

The guy looked up, surprised. Then he smiled back in a similar manner.

"Why, hello there, gorgeous," He returned, giving Summer a quick one over. His gaze paused on her cleavage and short skirt for an extra set of time, "What's your name?"

"Summer. Yours?"

"Derek," He grinned.

"You know, you would be perfect for my friend," Summer stated, "She loves that retro look."

The guy's expression seemed to falter a little, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, she's the one over by the coolers with the bright purple hair. You should really go talk to her," Summer suggested.

The guy glanced towards that direction. He didn't seem to agree with the idea.

"Why don't I just talk to you?" He asked, plastering another smile as he closed the gap between Summer and him.

Summer's smile tightened, "You don't want to talk to me. I've already got a guy. She, however, is looking for someone like you." Summer batted her eyelashes, hoping he would take the bait. When she realized he wasn't biting she finally added, "Though, if it doesn't work out between you two...I suppose I could give you a chance."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "What about your guy?"

Summer feigned that innocent look she had perfected by now, "What guy?"

Derek smirked, "You promise you'll give me a..." He moved in so their faces were hardly an inch a part, "chance?"

"Only if you at least try to talk to her," Summer verified, not at all affected by Derek's tricks.

"Alright. It's a deal," He winked, "I'll see you shortly."

Summer watched his back as he strode over to Alice. Her mouth curved into a smile. Perfect.

She then spun on her heel and headed back into the parlor where she found Henry still sitting on the couch. He seemed to be very focused on his knee for some reason. Summer checked to be sure no one was near him, and then swooped in like a hawk catching it's prey.

"Did I ever mention that I love vampires?" Henry's attention snapped up when he heard Summer's voice.

"S-Summer!" He jumped to his feet. His face was almost as red as Summer's lipstick. Summer tried to push back the memory of Alice and Henry's earlier...session.

"No need to get so excited," Summer chuckled, "I'm not here to try anything, I just wanna chat for a bit. Mind if I sit?"

Before Henry could form a cohesive reply she had already taken the seat beside him.

"Are you gonna sit down too? It's much more comfortable on this love seat," Summer offered.

"O-oh. Y-yeah," Henry sunk back down. Making sure he took the spot furthest from Summer.

Summer sighed wistfully, "Henry, you know I was being honest when I said I miss you."

Henry didn't reply. He trained his eye on the table in front of them, refusing to even glance at Summer.

"I know I didn't really...treat you very well while we dated."

Henry's ears perked. _You don't mean that._ He thought.

"I was a horrible girlfriend, I know. Always asking for things, never giving back. But..." Summer's voice broke a bit, "I've seen the error of my ways and I...I really wanna try things again."

Henry looked up at Summer, he was shocked to see her eyes brimming with tears

"Henry could you...could you ever learn to forgive me?" She asked, looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

"S-Summer, I didn't realize you..." Henry paused, feeling very conflicted, "I...I can't really forgive you for how you treated me. Not yet at least. But...if you really are being honest right now-"

"I am Henry, I truly am," Summer insisted, her voice almost pleading.

"Well, I suppose we could try and...sort things out - but that doesn't mean I want to get back together!" He quickly clarified, "But, I'm willing to...to give you a second chance- As a friend that is."

"Oh, thank you!" Summer flung her arms around him, "I promise not to disappoint you this time."

"A-alright," Henry awkwardly patted her on the back, now thoroughly confused. Was it really that easy?

Summer slowly unwrapped her arms and sniffed.

"Do you...do you think we could talk somewhere a bit more private, though?" She offered, "It's kind of difficult with how loud it is in here. Maybe we could go into your room?"

"My room? Well..." Henry hesitated. He was still a bit wary about Summer, sure she seemed genuine, but he also knew that she was quite a good actor. He could recall plenty of moments where she shed a tear to get what she wanted. He wasn't quite comfortable enough to go into his room alone with her.

"How about the cemetery?" He offered instead, "There's not many people in there, and it's a lot cooler outside than in here."

Summer nodded, "Okay."

The two then got up and headed for the cemetery. Summer guided Henry through the library, careful to not catch the eye of a certain purple haired girl.

* * *

The two didn't talk until they reached a part of the cemetery that was less populated. Only the occasional group or couple passed them, engrossed in either each other or in whatever they were doing. The two sat down on a stone bench that had been built along one of the stone pathways.

"So...where should we start?" Henry finally asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Why did he agree to this again?

"Well, I suppose I should apologize...again. I was selfish," Summer admitted, "I was more worried about what you could give me than what I could give you."

Henry was surprised to hear her admit such a cutting truth.

"I guess I was just kind of desperate for someone to pay attention to me after...well after my dad left."

Henry's eyes widened. What did she just say?

"Y-your dad-?"

"He left long before we started dating," Summer explained, her expression somber, "After that I watched my mom slowly become an alcoholic to deal with her denial. As you could guess, I didn't feel very 'loved' after that. I...I just...I guess I was just desperate for love. Even if my idea of that was rather skewed by that point."

Henry was stunned. Was this really the same Summer from before?

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just...afraid? That you might hear my problems and then leave me for them. It wouldn't be the first time. Even before my dad left, my parents always fought. The guy I dated before you broke up with me just because he was sick of hearing me complain about it. So, I was wary about you doing the same."

Henry looked at Summer sympathetically.

"Summer, I lost both my parents. Not in the same way as you, but I would've understood."

"I know, I was stupid," Summer bit her lip, "You were always so good to me Henry. I was such an idiot trying to take advantage of that."

"Summer..." Without thinking Henry reached his hand out to her. He placed it lightly on her shoulder.

Summer reached her own hand up and placed it on top his. Her hands felt cold to Henry.

"Henry, I..." Summer glanced away, and stared off to the side, "I still love you...I always did I was just...terrible at showing it."

Henry again was at a loss for words. His instinct was to say "I love you too", but he honestly didn't think that was true. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment.

Suddenly, Alice came to mind. How did he feel about her? They had shared a moment earlier, but...that was just her helping him. She probably didn't like him to the extent that he liked her. And he did like her, but could he say that he loved her? He wasn't sure. He thought he loved Summer, but when they broke up he decided that love wasn't real. Now he wondered if perhaps there really was something there in the beginning.

He searched Summer's face, as if the answer would be written there.

She finally looked up at him, into his eyes. He stared back into hers, still searching for his answer. Then, she did something that only made him more confused.

She kissed him.


	9. You're Incredible

Alice could hardly believe what she was seeing.

She had finally spotted Henry, only to find that Summer was right next to him. Before she could even consider interrupting the two she saw Summer lean forward and press her lips against Henry's.

Alice suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. She was frozen in place, rooted only a few feet away from the two. Everything seemed to slow down. She didn't know what to think. She hardly believed what she was seeing. It wasn't until she saw Henry suddenly shove Summer away that her brain started working again.

"W-what are you doing?!" She heard him exclaim from afar.

"Henry, I love you," Summer stated, though Alice could not hear a hint of genuinity in her tone.

The blonde took his head in her hands and kissed him again. But, Henry pulled away from it a second time, jumping to his feet.

"No! Stop!" He shouted defiantly.

"Henry, what's-"

"If this is one of your games, I don't want any part of it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I know what you're trying to do, Summer. To think I believed you for a moment. You don't feel guilty at all, do you? Let me guess you want more money? Perhaps the mansion?" Henry laughed, his expression nearly manic, "You know what, take it! It's nothing but rotten wood and cobwebs! Or maybe you want another thousand dollar sound machine?!"

"No, Henry I really do lov-"

"SHUT UP!"

Summer froze, her expression shocked.

"Don't lie to me," Alice saw him beginning to shake, "I can't take this anymore. Stop treating me like some kind of toy."

Summer didn't speak.

"Leave. Now."

She didn't move.

"LEAVE. NOW!"

Summer jumped at his loud command and stood to her feet.

"Fine," She finally spoke, her expression melting into a disgusted scowl, "Have fun with that ugly purpled haired mess of yours."

Alice balled her hands into fists, knowing she meant her.

"How any woman could be insecure enough to go out with you is a mystery to me," Summer added, a smug grin spreading across her lips, "Or maybe she didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if you paid her to play girlfriend, you two probably haven't even had s-"

Finally, Alice had heard enough. She walked right up to the two, catching both rather off guard.

"Alice!" Henry's eyes widened upon seeing her.

"Oh? If it isn-"

Summer didn't get to finish what she planned on saying next. Because right at that moment Alice had lifted her hand and slammed her fist across her face.

Summer clutched her jaw, gasping for words.

"You are the lowest of the low," Alice growled, "People like you disgust me."

"H-how could you," Summer's eyes watered.

"Oh please, enough with the formalities. If it's a fight you're looking for, I'm all ready." Alice unzipped her hoodie and tossed it to the side, exposing a plain black tank top.

Summer gritted her teeth while Henry gawked. He had never really noticed it under all the layers or loose clothes she wore, but Alice, especially since she was flexing, actually had quite impressive arms. No wonder she had broken that box open with such ease all those days ago. She was also a slight taller than Summer, and wasn't wearing unreasonable shoes.

"Go target someone else's insecurities, we're both sick of you," Alice coolly stated, "And save your theatrics for the stage."

Summer's scowl was deadly, but Alice didn't back down.

"I'll!...I'll!" The girl clenched her fists, "...ARGH!" She then stomped off in a rage.

Henry watched her go with wide eyes. He then turned back to Alice.

"You're amazing," He said, staring at her in awe.

Alice grinned, "Thanks."

"No," Henry cut in taking Alice's hands in his own, "You're truly incredible."

She looked up at him and stared into his icy blue eyes, and he stared into her hazel ones.

"Today has been a crazy night, hasn't it?" She stated, a humorous smile playing on her lips.

Henry let out a snicker which turned into a chuckle, and then became a full out hearty laugh. He doubled over, unable to stop laughing for some reason. It wasn't even that funny, but he needed a good laugh. After everything that had happened tonight, this girl still found a way to make things lighthearted. She really was full of surprises.

Alice grinned. This was the first time she had ever gotten him to truly laugh. She loved the sound of it.

When he had finally finished he let out a sigh.

"You are truly incredible," He repeated.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well, guess we should head back, shouldn't we?" Henry announced stretching. He began to head down the path back to the mansion

"Wait," Alice called out, causing the young man to stop in his tracks, "I want to talk to you about back in the parlor."

Henry's cheeks turned pink at the memory of their intimate interaction.

"I know it was just for the charade," He began, "I get it-"

"No," Alice interrupted, "It may have seemed like I was just doing it to help you, but in all truth, I'm not the type of person to just do that with anyone."

"Alice, what are you-?"

"I know you've already had a crazy night. And, I don't even know what you think of me. But, I don't want you to think that that moment in the parlor meant nothing. And if...if you'd be willing to give me a chance..."

Henry looked at her, only getting more and more confused as she rambled.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU OKAY?!" Alice finally shouted, far louder than she needed too. Henry jumped in response.

His face immediately flushed afterward, "O-oh," Was the only reply he could manage.

"Sure I was doing it to help you, but...for awhile now I've had quite a crush on you, and tonight I realized...well..."

Henry was silent as Alice continued to rant about her feelings, though he wasn't really paying attention since he was still processing the fact that she had just confessed to him. Holy crap, Alice just confessed to him. Henry was in shock. This girl who he thought was so incredible, so beautiful. Who stood up for him and helped him out. Who's eyes were like gold, who's laugh was so infectious, and who's smile lit up every dim, depressing room in his house. Even after all the embarrassing accidents. After she knew how poor he was with people and words. Somehow she found something to like about him.

"So...yeah, that's it," Alice finished, "Thank you for listening, and I understand if you don't feel the same..."

"Huh?" Henry was abruptly pulled out of his stupor, realizing what she was saying currently.

Was she not expecting him to answer? Should he say something?

"I suppose we should go back now."

Alice began to walk away.

_No. Tell her your feelings! She's walking away!_

"Wait!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "I feel the same way."

"W-what?"

"I really like you, Alice," Henry answered.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You're outgoing, and gorgeous, and strong, and I really, really like you."

Alice looked at him incredulously.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked suddenly.

He barely got out a 'yes' before Alice had pressed her lips against his.

Henry was never a good kisser. At least, according to Summer he wasn't. But, that didn't matter. Because Alice was an incredible kisser. Her lips merged with his, parting and coming back together in perfect sync. Their bodies pressed together, both trying to pull the other closer into their arms despite there being no need too. Her tongue slipped against his own, and he felt weak at the knees. It all felt so perfect. Any kiss before then meant nothing. It was as if this was his very first.

When they finally parted, both had to catch their breath before they could talk.

"You're a great kisser," Henry said between pants.

Alice laughed breathily, "Good and bad kisses aren't a talent. It's all about the emotion behind it."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I suppose it helps to know what you're doing too," Alice added with a smile.

Henry let out another laugh, "You're incredible."

"You've said that already," Alice chuckled.

"Kiss me again."

And, she did.


End file.
